


Jealousy is a Disease

by CursedUndead



Series: Oikawa Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedUndead/pseuds/CursedUndead
Summary: “No! You do a bad thing, you get punished! Just because I have the best, most adorable, brightest boyfriend in the world-”“Disgusting,” Mattsun cuts him off, deadpan.“Jealousy is a disease, Mattsun, I hope you get well soon."__________________-Oikawa Week 2020 Day 1: Different HairstyleSequel toGalaxy Boy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832167
Kudos: 98





	Jealousy is a Disease

Oikawa struts through the doors to the gym, stopping for a moment to take in Makki and Mattsun’s collected gasps.

“What the Hell happened to you?” Iwaizumi asks, coming over to inspect his new galaxy themed hairstyle.

Oikawa gives him his best camera ready smile and spins a volleyball around on his fingers.

“Oh, this? Chibi-chan did it for me last night since  _ someone _ thought putting gum in my hair was a good idea.”

Makki and Mattsun each point at each other when Iwaizumi turns around with a threatening look. 

“You can’t  _ really _ punish us,” Makki drawls. Mattsun nods in agreement. “Oikawa likes the outcome. The end justified the mean.”

Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose as Oikawa squawks. 

“No! You do a bad thing, you get punished! Just because I have the best, most adorable, brightest boyfriend in the world-”

“Disgusting,” Mattsun cuts him off, deadpan. 

Oikawa puts a hand on his hip and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Jealousy is a disease, Mattsun, I hope you get well soon,” he says, before yelping and making a run for it as Makki and Mattsun start chasing him around the gym.

Iwaizumi rubs at his face.

“Children, all of them,” he mutters, watching Oikawa trip over himself and take all three of them down. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything for the first day's prompt so I just wrote a short thing based off of a fic I wrote four years ago. My bad lol.


End file.
